


Hotch Shot

by duciferscruff



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chocolate Cereal, Dark Gideon, Forced Ejaculation, I'm Sorry, I'm so fucking sorry, Long Suffering Aaron, M/M, Office Sex, Poor Hotch, Post-Rape Struggling, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spence in Danger, Unsafe Sex, misleading title, not a Short rape description, up for anyone who wants to save Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duciferscruff/pseuds/duciferscruff
Summary: Spencer is abducted, Hotch will do anything to protect his team. Gideon is Fucked Up, and will only share his opinion with the class if hotch does what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains the slow, painful rape of Aaron Hotchner, the details are not skimpy. (also it's gay rape if that matters) If these things will trigger you, please skip them. I will differentiate where things get physical, and when the physical stops. that you don't have to worry about. Again sorry for this, this is my first time writing a non-con scene. use of a certain f-word once, self-directed.

Aron wasn't sure how it started, but Gideon had a crush on him. You didn't become a profiler without some kind of ability to quantify human behaviour after all. When he began to notice, it was actually a little flattering. He tried not to react when Gideon would stare at his ass in the elevator, or when Gideon never left before him, even when he was up late working a case, and he definitely, was not about to nudge back when Gideon decided to rub his thigh against his leg on the plane. It was flattering, but Hotch wasn't into men. He could objectively say that a guy was attractive or not, but except for that one time in college (and he had been very drunk) he was never into guys. So he kept up his usual stone face, a useful mask in both his professional and personal life. If he had known the extent of Gideons 'crush' he would have done something about it.

It was a Friday, the team had been working a disgusting case, the unsub was a kidnapper, and he had taken Reid. Morgan and Garcia were, doing their usual cross- referencing magic, And Hotch was in his office furious at himself. He should have seen this coming, of course, the unsub would get cocky, of course, the unsub was going to lash out. He should have seen it! Gideon walked into his office closing the door behind him, with an odd look on his face. he closed the blinds and walked over Hotch's desk. "Hotch I got good news and bad news," Gideon said. " What is it, Gideon ?" he asked, slightly disturbed at the apparent need for privacy. "I know who our unsub is, and where Spencer is." Hotch jumped up from his desk, barely letting the hope rise in his chest. " Where is he? " Hotch asked before he asked, "and what's the bad news?" with a sense of dread. "The bad news is I'm not gonna tell you unless you do what I want," Gideon said with a dark smile.  
Hotch froze, "what do you mean Gideon?" he asked the feeling of dread dropping to form a knot in his gut. He felt the stony mask settle over his features again. "if you want to save Spencer then you have to do what I want" he said. As Hotch stared into the dilated pupils of his once-trusted partner, he had a feeling he knew what the man wanted. "what do you want Gideon," he asked coldly. Gideon seemed to ponder for a second before the dark smile returned. "Suck my cock Special Agent Hotchner". Gideon could practically see the gears turning in the attractive man's head. "what if I don't ?" he asked slowly. Gideon hummed on the inside. He had known this was risky, but it looked like it might pay off. "If you don't, I suppose Spencer would be the one to pay the price," he replied. "His life is in your hands... well your mouth,". Hotch was in turmoil, though he wouldn't let it show. He felt disgusted, confused, and he felt something else he couldn't quite pin down.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Physical~~~~~PH~~~~~~PH~~~~~~PH~~~PHYSICAL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

However, he knew he would always put his team above himself. Holding back any inflexion he said, "how do you want to do this?". The look of twisted glee on the man's face was a twist of the knife, burrowing into his heart. " How about I stand against your desk, and you kneel in front of me," he offered. Hotch was secretly thankful that if anyone walked in the door, he would be hidden behind the desk and Gideon's body. Gideon walked over to the desk and brushed his hand against Hotch's groyne. Hotch seized his wrist, "that wasn't part of the deal" he gasped. "do you want spencer in the hands of this unsub or not?" he asked. Hotch stood for a few seconds, as Gideon fondled his soft member through his slacks. Then Gideon directed him to his knee's. Hotch stared at the thick bulge in the other profiler's pants, it looked rather large. 'for Spencer' he thought, as he tried to undo the leather belt, only to be stopped by a hand on his wrists. "Play with it, with your mouth" Gideon directed. Hotch leant forward hesitantly and mouthed the thick erection, working his way along the bulging denim till it had expanded a bit more. Gideon undid the leather belt slowly. He gestured toward his zipper, while still gripping Hotch's wrists at his sides. Hotch gripped the zipper between his teeth, and pulled it down carefully, as his cheek was tickled by the emerging pubic hair. " I went commando for you, Aaron, show me how thankful you are," his wrists still imprisoned, Hotch realised what he wanted. His stomach twisted as he dug his face into Gideon's crotch, and followed the length of flesh to a slightly purple head. He used his lips to gingerly bring the cock out into the open. He glanced up to Gideon for direction, to see that he had a phone out and had presumably been snapping pics the whole time. About to jump up in anger, Gideon placed a hand on Hotch's shoulder. "remember why you're doing this," he said with that twisted smile. Hotch glared at him for a second, before returning to the man's cock. He would get this over with as quickly as possible, he had to save Spencer. He used his tongue to get the cock head into his mouth, as Gideon had retaken his wrist. He almost paused as the salty taste of pre-cum spread across his palate. He thought of every trick that his old flames had used to get him to finish. He swiped his tongue under the head and began to bob up, and down the thick shaft. He would press as deep as he could take it, before pulling back with a drag of teeth on the head. He winced at the hiss Gideon let out. He went back down after swiping his tongue around the angry purple head. Again reaching his limit, but this time Gideon released his wrists and interlaced his hands behind Hotch's head. He began to force his cock further. "come on Hotch, gag on my big dick," he whispered. Hotch tried to relax his throat, but it was too much. He gagged on the cock violating his virgin throat and felt Gideon's pubes tickle his nose as it was flattened against the flesh of his pelvis. Held there, Hotch began to panic as he gagged on the intrusion, and his eyes watered. Gideon watched as Hotch slowly turned red, the clenching throat like heaven around his swollen manhood. Holding Hotch down with one hand, and his right leg, he took another picture. The look of panic on Hotch's face, as his throat bulged with Gideon's cock, and tears streamed down his cheek was beautiful. When he slowly let Hotch slide up, Hotch gasped for breath and coughed a few times. "Nice Hotch, Now stand up," he said. Aaron did as he was told, confused.  
When Gideon groped his member this time, Hotch was surprised to find it semi-hard through his pants. He was ashamed as Gideon unbuckled his belt, and pulled his pants down. His traitorous cock was pressing tight against his grey boxer briefs and Aaron held still, as Gideon knelt down and mouthed the head of his prick. pleasure shot from his dick and Hotch leant forward with a grimace, grasping the desk for support. Gideon fisted his prick as he pulled Hotch's underwear down and swallowed his cock down to the root, ripping another pained gasp from Aaron Hotchner. After slobbering on Hotch's knob for a bit, savouring both the taste of his cock and the clench of his muscles in an effort to remain silent. He was surprised at the silent tears falling on Aaron's desk. He suspected this was breaking him more than what would come next. He pulled off the now full cock with a drag of teeth in retaliation, grinning at the jerk from Hotch's hips. He stood up pulling a bottle of lube from his jeans. Aaron gave him a broken look, before standing against his desk leant forward a bit, as directed. Gideon laid the bottle down on the desk before unbuttoning the man's shirt, removing the jacket and tossing it to the side he pushed Hotch down against the table. He took the bottle of lube and smeared his prick with it liberally. "G-Gideon, do you have a condom?" Hotch barely got out, his gut telling him the answer already. Gideon leant against his back, his cock pressing against Hotch's entrance.

Aaron couldn't wrap his mind around this. The one time he had fooled around with a guy was in college, and he had topped. Now his throat was sore from deep-throating and his ass cherry was about to be burst. He felt the pressure build on his anus, till a thick head began to rip it's way in. he clenched his teeth around a grunt, and he was sadly thankful that Gideon placed his hand over his mouth when he pushed all the way in with a violent thrust, as he could not hope to hold that scream in by himself. Gideon forced his prick in and out of Aaron's ass, as he slowly worked up a rut. After a few minutes, the pain that pulsed through Hotch's abdomen dulled slightly. He was no longer screaming into Gideon's hand uncontrollably. So Gideon used that hand to grab Aaron's tie before leaning back to fuck Hotch rough and deep, using the tie as a leash. Aaron had to bite his forearm to avoid screaming, as Gideon got lost in his pillaging of the tight virgin ass before him. Hotch felt his hard cock tap the desk rhythmically, he was horrified that it was still hard, He had lost complete control of his body. Gideon took another picture of the situation as Hotch tasted the familiar copper of blood, realising he has broken the skin of his forearm, surprised he didn't feel it.

Gideon must have noticed the tap of his cock on the desk, as he pulled Hotch up against him. He kept fucking him, but put the phone out and took a selfie, before replacing his hand over Hotch's mouth, and began fisting Hotch's cock. Hotch began jerking, and moaning into Gideon's hand. His tears rolling over Gideon's fingers. "your so beautiful, you know that right?" . he whispered in Hotch's ear. He expertly stroked Aaron's cock, until Hotch tensed up and sobbed into his hand before, firing out three loads of cum over his desk, and the case files strewn across it. Gideon grunted as he unloaded his own cum, deep into Aaron Hotchner's once virgin ass. Hotch seems dazed as Jason slid out of him. He stood there bow-legged, as Gideon put his pants on and began to leave.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~There's something on your face~~~~~~~IT WAS PAIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Hotch seemed to partially snap back, "wait, what about Spencer?" he asked roughly through his torn throat. Gideon gave him a kind smile, almost like nothing had happened. "I'm on my way to tell Garcia what I know right now. Get yourself cleaned up, for when morgan comes in with the news. Better yet clean yourself up and head for the elevator to meet us." Before Gideon closed the door, he said. "I sent those pics to a Fax a friend of mine will check after a week if I don't signal him, and they're in a personal cloud That will post them all if I don't message it not to. So don't even think about trying to do anything." He gave him that same gentle smile, how could he smile like that?

Hotch slowly collected himself, and pulled his clothes on. He wanted to think, but for once he just couldn't. He pulled himself together, as best he could and wiped his face with some tissues before feeling his usual mask fall into place. He rebuttoned his shirt, picking up his coat and pulling his underwear back on, before pulling up his pants. He made his way to the elevator when he was intercepted by Morgan and Gideon. Morgan told him who had Dr.Reid, and where they were going. The rest of it passed in a blur. He later realised it was shock, but he remembers getting spencer from some barn in the middle of nowhere, shooting the unsub when he charged, writing the report, and the flight back. However the next thing he knows, the sun is shining through a window, as he wakes up on his couch. He wonders why he didn't sleep in his bed before he remembers what happened. He curls up in a ball and feels as though he should cry, but he can't.

After a while, he get's up and nearly falls back down at the pain. He goes into the kitchen slowly and makes a bowl of cereal, something he got for Jack when he stays over. Something loaded with chocolate. That's when the tears came, as they fell in his bowl he thought about turning Gideon in. Even if he tried, who would believe him? People like Aaron Hotchner don't get ... He couldn't say it. Besides if he tried, those photo's would be leaked. Then anyone could see him, stripped bare and violated, they would see his cock, and say "he fucking LIKES it, the fucking fag." . He broke down, only moving because he could feel the pain thrum through him.

He crawled to the bathroom, he needed to wash Gideon off him. He stood stiffly and felt something trickle down his leg. When he looked, it was a thin line of white. He rushed to the toilet and vomited, as Gideon's cum flowed out at his violent movement. He knew how the intestines worked, they soaked up moisture. That meant Gideon was in him and would become part of the cells in his body. He could never wash Gideon out. He dragged himself into the shower and tried to do the impossible long past when he ran out of hot water.

**Author's Note:**

> EAT SOME CHOCOLATE CEREAL, it helps... it really helps.  
> I had a lot of technical difficulties making the formatting and such how I wanted it.  
> If someone wants to finish it, I would love them. If you want to save Aaron Hotchner please message me. if I approve of the savior, I'll hand the poor man over with love.


End file.
